naruto cook extraordinaire
by mithrilkitsune
Summary: Naruto at a young age have a unespected enconter with a member of the strawhats crews. and now naruto follow the footstep of his mentor any ways possible. will contain lemon later on
1. Chapter 1

Man it been so long since I last wroth anything sorry guy kind of forgot about you all. I didn't mean to but well.

On the other hand I did get much better in English so you should see much improvement on my grammar and spelling so you guy will hopefully enjoy the story much more now.I know that it bugged a lot of people but at the time frankly I dint care much for it.

And if you didn't notice I'm not going to rewrite the story just correct it so everything feels smoother and cleaner

A young Naruto was walking in the forest around the city of konoha he hadn't been thrown out or chased by a mob but instead was looking for some wild food.

Now you probably are wondering why he is doing that. Well it had happen over a week ago his favorite restaurant and also the only one that he was allowed in had bent burned to the ground by a bunch of drunken villagers. Old man ichiraku wanted to rebuild at first but after receiving some threats from random members of the village he decided against it and instead decided to get away from the village with his daughter for they're security.

He was sad to let naruto alone but he just in all account risk anything to happen to his little girl and will he didn't like it much it was the best option he had

But that was a part of the past and now naruto was looking for some food in the forest. After all they're must be some kind of tree where ramen was from right? He just had to find it but he was obliviously not going anywhere fast. But he did discover two thing one was that you shouldn't run at living teddy bears because they had a dad and they're dad aren't friendly and two was an extremely good smell that came from somewhere in the forest.

Naruto was following his nose to a small clearing where a man was frying some fish in a pan ...and it smelled so delicious he just couldn't help himself to sniff the air. The man was blond and was wearing black pant and a white shirt with a dark blue loose tie he flipped the fish nearly without a care while he was looking at some scroll

"Hoi boy!" he shouted his eyes never lifting from his scroll "will you stop sniffing around it is really bothersome!"

"So...sorry" naruto replied going to walk away until the man voice stopped him

"don't you want to try it boy?" the man say it was a question but the man already knew the answer so he didn't let naruto respond "it will be ready in only a few second so come here" he say tapping the area beside him to which naruto was happy to oblige

"So kid what is your name?" the stranger asked looking at naruto with a smile. His hair was covering half of his face and he had a cigarette hanging on his lips

"My name is naruto uzumaki believe it!" naruto say with a big grin

"Naruto? Well it seem to fit you fishcake" the man say laughing

"Hey don't laugh about my name!" naruto say with a scowl "and what is your name?" naruto asked hoping that he could make fun of his

"Ha yes sorry my name his sanji I'm the cook on the thousand sunny well I used to be" he say looking up with a aura of nostalgia around him and a smile on his face

"What happened?" naruto asked felling that it was the right thing to do

"We all realized our dreams" sanji say with a smile "and now we are all living a different adventure called life. I decided to look around the world to learn all the recipe I could" he looked at naruto "and in five years from now we will all regroup together to reform our crew to live other adventure" he looked down "it is so unfortunate that robin-chan didn't want to go with me." there was a small silence before he speak again "well no time to dwell on that let eat" he say lifting the pan from the fire

During the meal naruto and sanji spoke about a lot of thing naruto was speaking about the village and the old man Hogake while sanji told him about his adventure on the grand line and the two shared a good time even after the night was set. And for a reason unknown to him sanji let naruto drag him to his apartment

"Here we are sanji this is my home" naruto say opening the door to his three rooms apartment. Sanji looked around it wasn't very clean but it was far from a dump the trashcan could be emptied a bit more often and the wooden floor could use some polish but all in all it was nice

"Aren't you're parent going to be … you know unhappy?" sanji asked walking inside

"Ho that no problem" naruto say "I live alone. I don't know who my parents are" naruto say like it was an everyday thing

"Ho sorry!" sanji say putting down his backpack oh the table

"Ho don't worry about it" naruto say "you didn't know"

Sanji looked at him and even if he smiled sanji could tell that it was forced a bit "well I guess I'm going to sleep now fishcake"

"My name is not ...ha forget it!" naruto say shrugging his shoulder at the end "my bed is over there you can use it tonight"

"What about you fishcake?" sanji say with a raised brow

"Couch" naruto replied simply taking an extra blanket from his drawer

"Nonsense fishcake I have a hammock I just have to tie it somewhere" sanji say taking the blanket from naruto hand and began to install his hammock after it was finish naruto looked at it in awe "do you want to try it" sanji asked with a smile naruto nodded before jumping on the hammock which wasn't a good idea seeing as he fell on his butt making sanji laugh. Naruto scowl a bit before he began to laugh too

Latter That night

Naruto was sleeping on the hammock a leg out and the blanket only halfway hanging on the hammock

sanji was on naruto bed looking at him with a smile before looking up and preparing to grill another cigarette "fishcake sure is a nice boy" he took a long drag before breathing out the smoke in a long stream smiling "and I still have five years in front of me" he say nodding to himself

And with that sanji stayed for five years in konoha training naruto in everything he could from cooking to fighting and more importantly threat women.

But he always knew that one day he would go and this day was today.

"why sanji why?" naruto asked he had changed in the five years he had spent with sanji he was wearing a black suit with a orange undershirt and his hair was pulled back keeping a bit of spikiness at the end

"I told you fishcake I must go" sanji say petting naruto head "the time I had with you was really nice but I have to go now you always knew that this day would come" sanji say

"Then why don't you let me come with you?" naruto asked with tears in his eyes

"I cant I ...just can't. You are not ready fishcake" he says crouching down "but I will come back someday" he hugged naruto who hugged him back "and beside they are a chance that you will live an adventure just like mine"

"But I don't want my adventure" naruto say crying on his shoulder "I want to share your"

"Naruto" sanji say making naruto look at his face "I know how you feel I too had to leave the person that saved me but... but even bird have to grown on their own one day"

"But I'm not a bird" naruto say sniffing

"I know" sanji say with a smile even if his own tears where falling now "become the man I know you can be and then become even better!" he say petting him on his head one last time before beginning to walk away

"Sanji i. i... i... I WILL BECOME A BETTER COOK THAN YOU SOMEDAY!" naruto shouted to him "YOU'LL SEE ONEDAY I... I... I WILL BE THE ONE TO TEACH YOU I SWEAR ONE DAY I WILL!"

"I'm sure you will" sanji say walking out of the gate of the village "but until then I'm still number one" he say with a smile and giving naruto a thump up

"SANJI GOODBYE SANJI!" naruto say waving both arm

two years later naruto is now 13 (yep naruto is a bit older than canon but by a few months he is still younger than gai team but older than the konoha twelve) and had transformed a part of the apartments block he was living in into a small restaurant it wasn't big and it wasn't very popular because of who it belonged to but it was still is.

Most of his customer where travelers and some ninjas so with the chunins exam beginning in a few day he had to make sure the place was worthy of his reputation.. Wells the one he have with the travelers. So here he was cleaning one of the tables waiting while is special was cooking

"Huuuum something smells very good in there!" say a boy voice from outside. Naruto smile while putting his lollipop out of his mouth he didn't change much from two years ago except he was taller now. Having a healthy diet worked wonder for him he was kind of tall for his age looking like he had 14 instead of just 13 "baki-sensei can we take lunch here?" asked the boy

"hum the all-blue?" yep naruto had named his restaurant after sanji dream the all-blue it didn't have much blue but it always was more for the sentimental touch to him than anything else "I heard of this place from some local trader in suna. I never heard this much praise about a simple bowl of soup. I guess we can look at it" the sensei an older man by the sound of it says opening the front door.

The restaurant wasn't very big there were six wooden tables each being simply dressed and each having four chairs there was also a counter. The floor was made of wood and was well waxed the wall were light blue with a third of it was a wooden frame and the roof was white with two small silver chandelier on each side. In front where two small bay window

"Well it looks nice enough" the man that walked in say looking at the decor

"Well it change from suna one it kind of classy while still looking homey" say a girl with blond hair in four ponytail

"thank you I build it all myself" naruto say stopping cleaning the table "I guess you would like to have the menu right?" they all nodded once except the one in the dark jumpsuit or whatever it was that he was wearing he nodded much more than once "it won't be long so just sit to any table you want please" he say walking to the counter to grasp some menus

"Whatever there is on the menu I'm so going to take whatever smell this good" the guy in black say

"Kankuro you don't even know what it is!" say the girl

"Well if its smell that good it can't taste bad" kankuro say

"Ho yeah remember my bottle of vanilla perfume?" the girl asked with a smile

"That don't count!" kankuro shout stepping on the table

"Feet on the ground please!" naruto say japing the menu on kankuro knee making him fall on his chair "thank you"

"Sorry for my brother action" the girl say

"don't worry about it pretty lady" naruto say handing her the menu "it was worth it to have you speak to me" naruto say with a smile directed at the girl "do angel like you have a name or just pretty eyes?" naruto asked making her blush

"It is common manner to give your name first before asking somebody else name" she says trying to hide her blush with the menu

"Oh yes! Forgive my manners my name is naruto and I will be both you're waiter and you're cook for the anytime you come her actually" he say with a wink at temari

"Hey could you like you know stop hitting on my sister here?" kankuro asked

Naruto sigh standing straight "I guess there is no manner on empty stomach" he say making kankuro growl "so what it will be?" naruto asked taking a pen and a notebook

"What smells like that?" kankuro asked

"Today special."Fettuccine primavera with citrus iced salmon"

"I will take that" kankuro say

"Me too" say their sensei

"OK two special what about you two?" he say looking at the girl and at the red haired boy

"I don't care" say the red haired boy

"Well aren't you the bag of sunshine? And for the pretty lady?" he looked at temari

"I guess I will go with the special too sound pretty tasty" she say handing him the menu

"OK four special would you like anything to drink ...and I can't serve alcohol"

"Water then" baki say a bit dejected

"A fruit juice" says the girl and kankuro

"I don't care" say the red haired boy

"ok a double portion of not caring" naruto say walking to the kitchen "it will be ready in a few minute" and sure enough after ten minute he came back with they're order and all looked delicious the first to be served was of course temari but kankuro was the first to dig in. after serving everyone naruto walked behind the counter and fished a lollipop out pulling it in his mouth looking at the four.

The girl berating kankuro who was stuffing himself while their sensei tried his damn best not to have to interact with them and the red haired one was looking at the food like he didn't know what to do before beginning to eat. In truth this was naruto real pay he didn't care much about the money he gained but more about the special moment he was able to give people. He couldn't stop himself from thinking of sanji and all the good time they had together. A stray tear escaped his eyes

"naruto-san are you crying?" asked the girl looking at him with worry and she wasn't the only one they all looked at him kankuro his mouth full of pasta with a clueless expression the red haired looked more like he didn't care but was mostly curious and their sensei like he understood

"Ha don't worry about that" naruto say whipping the tear with the back of his sleeve "I just like that you like my cooking" he say milling

"I don't like it I love it" kankuro say between two bite

"It good" the red haired boy say shocking everyone except naruto

"Well I'm glad" naruto say

After a while another genin team walked in it was lead by a strong looking man with a small beard followed by a lazy kid, a food connoisseur as sanji would say and a pretty ponytailed blond

"Ha asuma-san I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come" naruto say walking to the counter to get some menu "isn't konohamaru with you? And who are those new faces?"

"This is my genin team shikamaru, ino and chouji who is by the way chouza son" he say pointing to each one as he say they're name

"Chouza son? I didn't know he had one" naruto say with a raised brow "well if he is anything like is old man I'm sure he will like my cooking" he say handing them they're menu and helping ino to sit

"It is so unlike what I heard" ino say looking around

"Ho? And what did you heard?" naruto asked with a raised brow wondering what the villagers where telling about him now

"Well for starter I heard that the floor and wall would be painted in blood and that there would be corpse hanging from the ceiling" say ino trying to remember all the rumor she heard "I also heard that you would cook you're last customers for the new one" she say making kankuro gag on his food

"Tsss stupid villagers like I would cook my customers. I got few enough at it is thank to them" he say with a frown taking his lollipop out of his mouth "sometime I wonder why I stay here" he whispered looking up

"heyf if yu wan yu coul com to una wit us" kankuro say with his mouth full

"sorry I didn't quite get that!" naruto say with a sweat drop

Kankuro swallowed before saying it again "i said you could come to suna with us! I swear that you would have business there" he says before stuffing himself again

"he right you know" baki say taking a sip of water "a cook like you would very well be welcome in suna" he looked at his glass of water "I could even pull some string so that you could serve sake" he say with a sigh at the end to be denied is favorite drink

"Ho...hoy naruto. Please don't listen to them too much!" asuma say looking sheepish "you still got some very loyal customer there"

"I know asuma-san but still" he put his lollipop in his mouth "it would be fun to stay somewhere where you don't have to heard all the crap this village is saying" he took his notepad and his pen "well anyways did you finish reading the menu?"

"Yes I will have that, that and that!" chouji say pointing to the menu

"I will take the usual naruto" asuma say

"The name are all too troublesome to say so I will have the special" shikamaru say

"I'll take the Nuevo rosa spaghetti" ino say. Naruto took all the menus before going to the kitchen to start their dishes

"Ino please don't talk about the rumor you heard about this place please!" asuma whispered to her

"Why? It don't look like he cared much" say ino looking confused

"Ho he is not happy at all to have heard that" asuma assured her "I know him since quite some time now and I know he isn't happy. Or he would have been much more talkative and flirtatious" he put his hand in front of him in a pleading shape "please? I don't know what would happen to me if he was to leave because of one of my genin"

"What do you mean? Why would it be a bad thing for you?" shikamaru asked a bit surprised

"well first of all while is true that he don't have much customer nearly all of them are top of the rank jounins such as kakashi and gai or are very important people like the hyuga clan head and even the hokage... no especially the hokage" he shuddered thinking about is reaction

All 3 genins looked at him with wide eyes "tell me about having connection" ino say in awe

"This is too troublesome" shikamaru say

"What are you all talking about?" naruto asked with a heavy tray on his right shoulder and a smaller one on his left hand

"Ho nothing training schedule and all" lied asuma

"Fine. Here you're order" he says placing each of their dishes in front of them beginning with chouji since it was the heaviest set and finishing with ino dish

"Hum naruto-san?" ino asked unsure of what to say "I'm sorry about ... you know...the rumors and all"

"don't worry about it ino-swan" he say with a big smile making her blush "you're are not at fault here" he took her hand making her blush deepen "just promise me you just won't listen to them anymore okay?" he say lowly to her looking into her eyes making ino blush even more right now she was nearly as red as a tomato. Ino no thrusting her voice just nodded "good!" he let her hand go and walked to the sand sibling table

"Well it look like he is feeling better already" asuma say chuckling

Kankuro looked at naruto with relief "and here I was thinking you were hitting on my sister seriously"

"I did! I'm always serious when I courtesy a lady" he say putting 4 blueberry parfait on the table "here you go compliment of the house" he say winking at the blond girl "by the way pretty lady you still haven't blessed my with your name"

"Its temari" she say leaning forward on the table using her arm to keep her head up in a bored yet flirtatious look "are you're going to call me temari-swan too now?"

"Only if you wish temari-chan" he says winking at her

With team 10 asuma looked at the scene amused, chouji well... you guess what he is doing, shikamaru was finding it too troublesome and ino was going to break the plate if she put more pressure on her fork

"That... that... hussy is like ... totally over him" ino sheeted looking like she could throw the fork at temari any moment now

"What do you care ino don't you like sasuke?" asked chouji between two munch

Ino was blushing a bit "well it it's not like that it's just that ...hum... I say that for asuma-sensei ...yes that it it's for asuma-sensei" she says nodding to herself

"How so?" asuma asked

"If this ...witch seduce him ...hum ... he is going to go to ...suna was it? Well if it does that asuma would be in trouble... yeah that it!" she says proud with herself to have found this explanation

"Yeah right" shikamaru whispered

"What was that?" ino say lifting the bended fork to his face with murderous intent

"I... i said troublesome" shikamaru say sweating

"Yeah that what is think I heard" ino say taking a bite of her food

"Troublesome blond" shikamaru muttered

"you can say that again!" ino say put not for the same reason "naruto-san excuse me please put could I have something to drink pretty pretty please?" she say with puppy eyes

"Of course ino-swan" he says walking to the kitchen

Temari glared at ino. She was enjoying herself since there weren't a lot of boys who flirted with her in suna since she was gaara sister. And dare she say it. She really liked the attention he was giving to her and that little flat chested bratty blond just ruined her fun. Ino for her part was very pleased with herself and it wasn't hard to see

"Taste better than blood" gaara say to himself taking a bit of his parfait. Scaring the hell out of the leaf genins

Later that night naruto washed the plate while remembering his day it was nice especially with temari-chan and ino-swan fighting over his attention. Yep sanji would have been so jealous of him he couldn't help to chuckle thinking about it

And done! Man there was soooo many error heck I can't believe some of them and I know I wasn't caring much at the time but still.

Well hope you liked it. It should be much easier to read now


	2. Chapter 2

Here come chapter two

By the way in this story naruto is like sanji he will flirt with nearly any girls he can see

It's been corrected for your pleasure. Let's say it. It needed it badly

Naruto walked out of his ex-apartment now house. It was a nice morning pretty warm too and since he wasn't going to open for some time naruto decided to only wears a pair of black pant with an orange shirt with short sleeve. Like sanji always said always look good even for battle you have to look sharp.

Since it was such a beautiful day naruto decided to buy groceries for the restaurant so there he was speaking with the traveling trader looking and buying from the markets and before long he had more than what he needed carrying nearly half a ton of food on his back holding it with one hand and the other hand fishing in a bag full of lollipop before setting on a green apple one.

"Life is good today" naruto say looking up into a cloudless sky only to notice that the sun began to be pretty high in the sky "I guess I should return now. In case there are some early customers" he says taking a short cut and walking to a pretty interesting scene.

Is customers of yesterday where there with kankuro holding konohamaru up while temari a pink haired girl where trying to talk him out of hurting the little brat and some emo kid looked indifferent to the whole ordeal with his fake smile

"Hoy kankuro-san!" naruto say catching the attention of everybody who looked at him and then the big brown bag on his back "I know the brat can be a handful but don't you think you're taking this too far?"

"Please help me chief!" konohamaru pleaded naruto

"You know him naruto-san?" asked temari with a raised brow

"Well knowing him is maybe a big word...» started naruto

"That cold chief" konohamaru sniffed

"But yes I do know him it's the grandson of my best customers and a pretty good one himself. So I would appreciate if you let I'm go" naruto finished with a shrug "after all I couldn't let you eat at my restaurant if you hurt him"

Kankuro lets the kid drop in an instant after hearing that "please naruto-san not that please!" he say pleading him "if you forbid us from going there temari will kill me, gaara will kill me baki sensei will ...ok maybe not kill me but beat the crap out of me hell I would beat the crap out of myself please!"

"That ok! Don't worry about it kankuro-san" naruto say with a chuckle "and you brat what did you do?" he say looking at konohamaru

"We...well I heard her" he glared had sakura "say bad thing about all-blue and you chief so I said that she was a bitch and she chassed me" he say looking sheepish "and then i kind of smashed into that bully"

"hey" kankuro shout at the bully part

"Konohamaru come here" naruto asked no demanded and konohamaru did looking down in shame. Once he was near enough naruto lifted his leg up and brought it down on top of konohamaru head. It wasn't really hard kind of like when you slap somebody behind the head "WHAT DID I TEACH YOU?" naruto shouted mad "treat women with respect" he say before crouching down patting konohamaru head "but you did it for my sake so come to the restaurant later on with your friends I'll give you some sweets ok?" konohamaru nodded before running away. Naruto looked at the pink haired girl who was looking at him suspiciously "please forgive konohamaru he is not a bad kid just a bit retarded"

"And who are you?" the pink haired girl asked clearly not trusting him

"Sorry my name is naruto uzumaki and you would be"

At the name of naruto the girl flinched before taking a step back "sorry but my mother have told me to stay as far away from you as possible" she say before walking away

"Good bye dickless" the smiling emo say following her

"The nerve of those two" temari say

"Forget about them temari-chan" naruto say walking in direction of the all-blue "I'm used to this"

"Man this is nearly as bad as gaara" kankuro whispered

"Do you think he is...» temari asked letting her question hanging

"Like me?" gaara asked from the tree scaring the crap of his two siblings

"Please don't scare me like that gaara" kankuro pleaded

Later in front of the all-blue

"here we are teams the best restaurant in all of konoha" kakashi say walking to the door of all-blue "this place is in a way kind of select so make me proud ok" he looked at is team sakura looked at sasuke with heart in her eyes sasuke looked like he didn't care and say was standing there with is big fake smile "...or at least less ashamed" he say opening the door.

Inside the all-blue naruto just finished to serve the sand siblings and was talking to them. Well mostly kankuro and temari. Konohamaru and his two friends where eating some sorbet on the bar. Naruto looked at kakashi smiling

"Kakashi welcome I didn't see you in a long time so what I can se..." naruto begin before stopping. He wasn't' smiling anymore

"Look it's the two asshole from before" kankuro whispered to temari

"Hum something wrong naruto?" kakashi say sweating a bit. He knew naruto for a long time and he knew that he wasn't happy about something

"Hi dickless" sai say with a wave and sakura stepped behind sasuke

"You already met?" kakashi asked sweating a bit

"You could say that" naruto say scowling at sai and sakura "please sit I will give you the menu"

And all the way from giving the menu to taking they're order the whole building was deadly quiet you could cut the tension with a hammer. After they received they're meal it wasn't much better

"Its not poisoned is it?" sakura asked poking her food with a fork making kakashi chock and naruto scowl to deepen "it not human flesh too right?"

sasuke took a bite of his plate before saying "barely acceptable" of course he wouldn't say it was the best thing he had eat since... ever. No way!

And sai took is usual approach to new thing ..."its taste like shit" he say with a big smile" you could hear a pin if it dared fell right now

"Kakashi could I talk to you?" naruto say dragging kakashi chair away of the table. He was pissed kakashi knew it konohamaru knew it his friends knew it the sand sibling knew it even shukaku knew it but not team seven. Ho no not them. Kakashi looked at naruto sheepishly "kakashi would you like to explain to me why ho why you BROUGHT THEM HERE?" naruto say slowly at first and shouted at the end

"Naruto I didn't know they would act like that I swear" kakashi say trying to defend himself "I tough they would be civil"

"YOU DIDNT KNOW?" naruto shouted "I WANT YOU TO TAKE THEM OUT OF MY RESTAURANT KAKASHI YOU HEARD ME?"

"You cannot throw me out I'm an uchiha" sasuke say taking another bite of his meal

Naruto looked at sasuke for five second before the lollipop shattered in his mouth. Kakashi only though was "crap he his mad now. really mad"

naruto walked to sasuke trowing the stick of his lollipop on the floor "dare stand and say that in my face" naruto say with a deadly edge to his voice

and like a moron sasuke did stand up "you cant throw me out commoner. Feeding an uchiha like me is an honor unworthy of you" he say with the I am better than you sneer "but if you want to try your luck"

"with pleasure" naruto say before kicking him on the side of his right ribs "cotelette" sasuke crouched down coughing up blood but naruto wasn't going to let it go there "sauté" he kicked sasuke from under him making him fly in the air smashing the ceiling "jambon" naruto shouted literally kicking sasuke ass out of all-blue and into a metal trash ban bending it "are you going to take the same thing?" naruto asked the other two member of team seven who run out of the restaurant "that what I tough" he looked a kakashi who had a sweat drop "kakashi I don't want to see you there for some time now"

"Ha come on naruto" he began to say but naruto just wasn't in the mood right now

"KAKASHI GET OUT" he shouted pointing at the door. Kakashi beaten just began to walk out "and if you ever return there with ANY of them I ban you for life understood?"

"Ye...yeah!" kakashi say but stood at the door before leaving "when can I return?" he asked with a eye smile trying to ease the atmosphere and hopping naruto wasn't too mad with him

"Definitively not today or tomorrow maybe in a week I'll let you know" naruto say taking another lollipop from his hidden stash behind the counter

"For all its worth I'm sorry I was sure they would behave better" kakashi say before leaving. Once outside he could see sakura helping sasuke up "didn't i ask you to make me proud?" kakashi say with a scowl "and not only you brought me shame but now i'm banned from there for some time now"

"But he attacked sasuke-kun" sakura say in defense

"And he his lucky" kakashi say walking to them before taking sasuke on his shoulder "he had it light considering how he acted and how strong naruto really is"

"How strong his dickless?" sai asked in a rare moment of curiosity

"Hard to say naruto is pretty fast and strong but he doesn't know any jutsu. But his stamina is unmatched and he recovers quickly. I say in a straight forward fight without any jutsu ...he could probably beat me" kakashi say making his 3 genins eyes to widen some in fear (sakura) and others in awe (sai and somewhat sasuke) "but remember I say no jutsu ok!" kakashi reminded them with a eye smile

"And with jutsu?" sai asked

"Chunin level easily" kakashi responded walking in direction of the hospital

"How can this commoner be this strong? He don't deserve that kind of strength" sasuke sheeted

"Ho shut up!" kakashi say making everybody look at him in disbelief "what?"

Meanwhile in all-blue

"Wow you can kick ass" kankuro say wide eyed right after kakashi left

"They had it coming" temari say taking a sip of her drink

Naruto didn't respond and simply left for the kitchen

"Chief is mad" konohamaru say from the bar eating is peach sorbet. His two friends nodded

"Anybody could tell that" kankuro say with a tick on his forehead "so what now?"

"Chief isn't coming back down for some time" konohamaru answered them. The sand genins looked at him with a raised brow except gaara "chief as gone home" he pointed up "he is upstairs probably blowing some steams"

"He live upstairs?" temari asked

"Yeah the whole complex belongs to him but he only transformed a small part of it into his restaurant. He say that it would look too empty if he build it any bigger" he took another spoonful of his desert

"Well I guess the best thing to do now is to pay and leave I guess" temari say standing up

"Can I finish first?" kankuro say with a mouthful of pasta

"Let's go" temari say griping kankuro by the back of his collar and dragging him outside. Before stopping "where is gaara?" she says looking around

On naruto balcony. Naruto looked below at the city streets where people where walking around not caring about anything. Dusk was beginning to set and gave some kind of orange glow to konoha. He took two lollipops from his pocket and unwrapped one putting it in his mouth before tossing the second one beside him which was grasped by a strand of sand "you should try it gaara-san I make them myself they're pretty good" he say looking to his left where gaara was standing

"Why are you staying here" gaara asked. It was an honest question but naruto just couldn't come with a simple answer

"You know I was wandering the same thing gaara-san" naruto say sighing "i truly believed that there was a good reason for me to stay. That thing weren't too bad and that they would improve" naruto looked up. Black rain cloud began to group over konoha "but I'm not so sure anymore. I have a few people that I care about here but … at first I thought it was worth it to stay for them ...but ….I'm the only one that is paying" he looked at gaara "don't get me wrong I don't want to have bad thing happen to them. But I would like if somebody could understand me. Like you're sibling for you"

"They don't understand my pain" gaara say inspecting the lollipop

"True" naruto say taking a umbrella from inside "but they're still there for you and that is something that I would like ...no ...love to have" he jumped on the edge of the railing of the balcony "you have people that care for you gaara-san you just have to open your eyes" he say jumping down "I'll go for a walk maybe you would like to accompany me?" he say looking up but gaara wasn't there anymore "well I guess it's just me again" naruto say walking down the streets

With gaara

Gaara was walking to the motel room that he and his team had rented with the lollipop naruto gave him in his mouth. He could understand why naruto like those they did taste good! Has he opened the room he was mildly shocked to see temari and kankuro walk to him.

"Gaara where were you?" temari asked worried

"Where you ...worried?" gaara asked

"Of course we where! Where sibling remember" kankuro say from the sideline

Gaara looked at kankuro and then temari "thank you" he say as a lone tear rolled from his eyes

"Gaara are you crying?" temari asked

gaara touched his cheek "it's wet" he say looking as his hand "did I just ...open my eyes?" he say making his two sibling wonder what he meant but smiling none the less

In one of konoha alley a lone figure was walking under the rain. The night a fallen not too long ago

The wanderer was holding a porcelain mask in a weak grip while she walked without goal in an unlit alley. After a few step the mask slipped from her hand and breached on contact with the wet stone of the grounds. The figure followed suit falling on her knee

"Za...zabuza-sama I'm ...i'm sorry I can't" the figure sobbed it was a girl or maybe a very feminine boy with long dark hair that was tied to a bun but now it was just pretty much a mess. Her cloths where dirty and had some rip on them but she didn't care. She was both mentally and physically exhausted from her ordeal "i don't have the strength left to avenge you please forgive me" she cried in her hand for a while under the cold unforgiving rain. She dragged herself on the side of a building to try to gain some shelter from the rain but without any success "i'm so sorry" she says hugging her knee to her chest and began to cry even more. She cried for the man that saved her life but she couldn't save she cried for letting him down by not avenging him but most of all she cried for the cold hard feeling in her chest that came from behind alone once more "i'm useless once again"

From there she cried and cried until she didn't have the strength to cry anymore. She could feel her consciousness beginning to disappear little by little. She didn't know what exactly happened first from their but she did know that the rain stopped even if she could still heard it. She didn't feel the ground underneath her just feeling something warm was holding her. That was her last conscious thought before she fall to a dreamless sleep

"Don't worry you are safe now" a voice whispered to her even if she couldn't heard it

The lone wanderer began to stir she felt dizzy and hot she looked around to notice that she wasn't in the street anymore and was actually in a bed wrapped in a warm blanket she was scarred and looked below the blanket. Fortunately she was still wearing her cloths. That was a relief. She looked at the room a bit more it was a simple room in a light blue shade with some oak furniture and of course a king sized bed where she was right now.

She tried to rise up but found herself lacking the strength to do so "take it easy there. You should not try to move for now" she looked at the owner of the voice it was a boy around her age. He was wearing black pant and a white shirt with golden button, his hair where semi spiky lock of sunray and his eyes where as blue as a summer sky he also had three whisker like mark on his cheeks. He was holding a bowl of something that was steaming "you have some fever going on so I thought that you would like some chicken soup" he say placing the bowl of steaming soup beside the bed on a small bed table. He took a pair of pajama from a dresser and put them on the bed beside her "you should change of clothes too" he say walking to the door "i lets you have some intimacy if you need anything just let me know ok?" he say before closing the door slowly behind him smiling at her

"Wait!" the wanderer say before the blond could close the door "what is your name?"

"It's naruto. What's your" he asked with a smile

"Haku" she responded slowly "thank you ...naruto-san" she say hesitantly

"It's nothing" he says closing the door

Haku sited herself on the edge of the bed and began to eat the soup while wandering why somebody like him would help her. Even Zabusa-sama didn't want her at first he just began to acknowledge her after he discovered her bloodline and even then he only wanted her by his side as a weapon. But he didn't look like he wanted that from her and if he wanted to have some 'fun' with her he could have done so while she was unconscious and yet he didn't even took her cloth off. Maybe he didn't notice she was a girl? She finished her bowl of soup and put it back on the small table beside the bed

She took the cloths and walked out of the room. Naruto was there sitting on a couch with a lollipop in his mouth reading a book before looking up "can I do something for you haku-san?" he asked

"Could you tell me where the bathroom is naruto-san?" haku asked. Since she was going to change anyways she should clean herself before

"Just on you're right and please just call me naruto ok?" naruto answered with a smile

"Thank you naruto-san" she answered with a bow. She didn't feel right about calling him just naruto. She walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She made sure that the door was securely locked before taking her cloths. underneath her torso and hips were bandaged to cover her womanly shapes. She took them off too and looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was beginning to have some good curves now. She still was far behind the girl she seen on the magazine that Zabuza hided under his bed. But now it was difficult to hide the fact that she was a girl and even painful sometime since she had to bind them so hard to hide them

She jumped in fright when she heard knocking on the door "haku-san is everything is going well?" he asked behind the door

"sorry I was just thinking sorry" she say hopping he wouldn't open the door somehow

"Ok sorry to have scared you. By the way if you're hungry I made a little something it's on the table. I must go. Feel free to look around" he says before walking away

Haku sighed in relief before beginning to fill the tub with hot water. Once it was full she slowly enters the water before relaxing in its warm embrace. It felt very good right now "thank you naruto-san"

Meanwhile naruto was preparing for another day of work. He was cleaning the tables when he heard the door open. He looked up to see his recently favorites customer "temari-chan what can I do for you?" he asked smiling at her

"i wanted to see you before we begin the chunin exam" she walked inside the shop "and to thank you for gaara I don't know what happened but I know it was you who did it"

"What given me away?" naruto asked with a raised brow and smiling knowing that gaara had listened to him

"This" she say taking his lollipop from his mouth "you could say it's you're trademark" she hold it in front of him. When naruto raised his hand to recover his lollipop temari takes it out of his reach and put it in her mouth "for luck" she say with a smirk before leaving

naruto looked at her leave dumbfound before having a grin on his own "well thing are become interesting" he fished in his pocket for another lollipop but found that it was his last "that less interesting" he say with a sweat drop.

Wow that was quiet a ordeal to correct this chapter

Seriously I swear I wasn't all THAT bad and there must been a problem when I loaded it because I can't be as bad as to writhe : shouteliterallyly : instead of : shouted literally :

I mean at least give me that much credit I swear I dint notice or else I would have corrected it immediately (probably why a lot of people didn't read beyond chapter2 actually)

If it happen again please a least tell me guy

Well that all


	3. Chapter 3

ON WITH THE STORY (yeah no comments from me cool hu?)

.

.

.

Naruto walked the stair to his home. He decided to closes all-blue a little early since most of his customers where on the chunin exams anyways. He open the door looking around he could see haku asleep on the couch. He smiled looking at the scene. He took a blanket from the dresser of his chamber and pulled it on haku which unfortunately waked her.

"naruto-san?" haku asked in a sleepy voice and rubbing her eyes "i tough that you were going to work"  
"I just came back" naruto answered with a smile "look like you sleep all day"

"What?" haku asked sitting up and sure enough the sun was beginning to set on the horizon "i did sleep all day ….i'm sorry" she whispered

"Don't be sorry about that haku" naruto say with a smile  
But as naruto talked haku was seeing another scene at the same time

"You should be sorry haku" zabuza say with a sneer  
"You are only humans" he petted her head "you have the right to have weakness""You are a weapon. You must have no weakness" zabuza say looking down at her in disdain

"Until you feel better you're my guest"  
"You're mine until you're no more useful»

"I will be there for you"  
"You must be there for me"

"Believe it!" naruto say with a grin  
"Did you get it?" zabuza say with a scowl  
Haku looked at naruto with tear in her eyes "th...thank you naruto-san" she say trying to hold her sobs inside

"It's nothing haku-san" he walked to the kitchen "i'm going to make diner (or supper if you're Canadian like me) you must be hungry" he say opening his shirt a bit and pulling his sleeves up

The meal was taken in silence with haku and naruto standing face to face. haku glancing from time to time at naruto and looking down when he noticed she looked at him. When it was done naruto took the empty dish from the table and began to clean

"Can I help you naruto-san" haku asked standing next to him

"Yes you can but only when you feel better" naruto say with a smile

"But i'm feeling better already" haku protested. Naruto walked to her and put the back of his hand on her forehead making her blush at the proximity

"Well you're fever do look to had gone down" naruto say obvious to her blush "i guess you can help then" he say handing her a washing cloth "ill clean you dry?" he asked her

Haku took the cloth and nodded after a while she asked naruto a question she been wondering since the time he had helped her "naruto-san why did you help me?" she asked still drying a glass

"Was there a reason not to?" naruto asked her cleaning a plate and giving it to her

"Please tell me why you did it" she asked taking the plate and beginning to dry it

"Beside the fact that it was the right thing to do? Because I too was all alone" he says looking up "but then somebody came and helped me out. I only found it natural to do the same" he say remembering sanji. He looked athaku "what about you? I suppose you want to return home?" he asked her

Haku looked down "i have no home to return to ...and nobody that would care" she say downcast

"Would you like to stay here then?" naruto asked shocking haku "i wouldn't mind the company you know" he say taking the plate from her hand and drying it «if you want you could work at my restaurant with me" he put the plate back in place

"Thank you naruto-san ...but...» haku says not very sure how to say what she had in mind

"Yeah I know it's not a job that his very prestigious like a ninja" he say rubbing the back of his head

"No! No! No!" haku say quickly waving her hands in front of her hopping she didn't offend him "i didn't mean it like that naruto-san. It's just that I don't know how to cook so I doubt I would be really useful" she sighed at the end "i would have liked to help"

"Don't worry about that haku you could be a waiter if you want" he say smiling "you'll just have to write down they're order" he say not noticing haku looking down

"I...i can't" she say in shame. She was too young when the incident with her parents happened and zabuza never really cared about that point "i don't know how" she say trying to hold her tear in. she felt just so useless now. She always tough that she would be okay as long as zabuza was there but now she just see how helpless she really was

"Ho! Sorry" naruto say looking down before a idea straight him "hey maybe I could teach you?" he say looking up at haku who looked at him in disbelief "i'm no teacher but I think I can help you if you want"

"You ...you would do that? For me?" haku asked not believing what she heard

"believe it" he say giving her a thumb up "you know i'm beginning to say that a lot recently" he say thinking to himself "don't want to be a one phrase guy"

"Thank you naruto-san I . I. I don't know what to say" haku say crying

"Then just say that you accept" he say smiling. Haku hugged naruto and began to cry on his shoulder surprising him

"is that a yes?" he say patting her head

"Yes" came haku muffled reply

They stayed a like that until haku calmed down. She was still was feeling ...well she didn't know exactly how she felt but the felt better "i guess it was a day rich in emotion for the both of us" naruto say trying and failing to hold a yawn in "if you don't mind i'm going to catch some sleep" he walked to his room and come out with a hammock and a spare blanket "you should get some sleep too haku-san" he say installing the hammock "good night" he say before jumping in the hammock

"I can't take your bed naruto-san" haku says beside him

"Shush i'm trying to sleep" he says turning around "go to bed haku"

Haku looked at him before figuring out that he wouldn't change his mind. She walked to his chamber and wished him goodnight before closing the door. Once inside she took off her cloth and undid the wrapping around her chest and waist. She didn't know how she has been able to sleep all day with those things on. They were seriously hurting her right now especially on her chest. Once it was done she hided them under the bed and put her cloth back on before finally going under the blanket. She wrapped herself into the warm embrace of the blanket.  
Haku woke up in the early morning. She put back her wrapping and walked out of the bedroom yawning

"Already up?" naruto asked haku. He was wearing is usual black pant and a light blue shirt that was wide open showing naruto toned chest and an untied tie but she didn't really took notice of that. "I took the liberty of picking some cloth for you. Since where about the same height it should fit you" he says taking a bundle of cloths behind him and giving it to her

"Thank you" she says trying not to look too much at his chest. "I ...i guess i'll change now" she say walking to the bathroom took a quick shower since she didn't want to make him wait. She put the cloths without much trouble it was a black pant just like him and a white shirt. BUT she wasn't able to put on her bow tie whatever she tried she just wasn't able to tie it right "stupid thing why it is so hard to tie" she heard laughing from the door she looked and see naruto leaning on the door frame "naruto-san!" she say blushing partly because of the fact that she was cursing at a piece of cloths and partly because she didn't know since how long he looked

"Here lets me help you" he says walking in front of her and taking the tie from her hand. She blushed when he had to wrap his arm around her neck to put the thing around her neck. Her heart was beating really fast has she looked at his face while he tied the bow tie expertly "there is done" he say taking her out of her trance "it took me a while to get it right too you know"

"Thank you" haku says

"By the way breakfast is ready" he say walking out of the bathroom

"naruto-san" she whispered putting a hand on her chest feeling her still rapid heartbeat  
Breakfast passed without anything happening and so was the beginning of the day in all-blue. Naruto showed haku what to do and changed the menu a bit so it had number now. The only thing that was worth writhing was when konohamaru came to the shop.

"Hey brat come here a second" naruto called seeing konohamaru walking in front of the restaurant

"Hum? Ok?" konohamaru say with a raised brow walking inside the all-blue "what is it chief?" he asked wandering why his chief wanted to see him

"Brat I want you to meet haku the new waiter there" naruto say pointing at haku who waved at him

Konohamaru was studying her for a few second "why don't you wear a skirt?" konohamaru say shocking her

"Because i'm a boy" haku lied hoping he would believe it

"No you're not" konohamaru say making her sweats "you're hair are too long" he say making her sweat drop

"Konohamaru that doesn't mean anything" naruto say with a sweat drop "remember neji-san?"

"Ho yeah! I guess you're right"

Somewhere else neji sneezed

"Are you catching a cold neji?" tenten asked her teammate

"Not at all. Fate will forbid it. No it someone that is jealous of my hair" he say flapping his hair with his hand going slow mode as the background shifted to pink with bright sparkling flash all around him

"Riiight look I'll go that way and you whenever you want except there" tenten say walking away

Lee looked at neji 'hair of destiny' with a wtf face "this … is ….unyouthfully ….creepy" he say before walking away  
Back at all-blue

"Well I guess I should say I'm sorry" konohamaru say with a sweat drop

"It's ok" haku say glad that her secret wasn't revealed because of a stupid little fact like her hair

and that mostly how they're week passed by (you don't want me to write a whole week of nothing happening do you?) naruto and haku would wake up in the morning naruto would help haku with her tie they would work at the restaurant most of the day and in the evening naruto would help haku to learn how to read and write. It greatly helped that haku learned really easily and that she was eager to learn.  
But with the end of the week came the end of the second part of the chunin exam and also the end of kakashi banishment from all-blue

Haku was alone in the dining room of all-blue since naruto just had gone to prepare today special. She heard the bell signaling a customer walked inside. She turned around to greet him "hello welcome to all-blue what can i dooo..." she looked at the person in front of her. She was surprised but not in a good way

Kakashi looked at the person in front of him a bit shocked they stared at each other for some time one in wonder and the other in hidden hate. It was kakashi who speak first "naruto has an employee?" he asked barely believing it

« it's that man » haku though in hate « the one that killed zabuza-sama » even if she had realized that zabuza wasn't really a good person a part of her still wanted to avenge him. She scowled at him wanting to kill this man who had taken everything from her.

"haku-san is everything alright" naruto say putting a hand on her shoulder

Haku looked at him before realization strike her. She couldn't try to avenge her sensei. If she tried then it would be naruto-san who would pay the price she couldn't do that to him. "Sorry it's just that … he made me remember somebody i knew" she says looking down

"i understand" he say unwrapping a lollipop "go take a break haku-san i will take it from there" she was going to argue but naruto put the lollipop in her mouth making it close on reflex "it's an order haku-san" he say smiling. She nodded in defeat going in the kitchen to go upstairs "so kakashi what up?" he say smiling

"Nothing much unlike you" he say with an eye smile "who is he?"

"Ho that haku!" Naruto say looking at where haku had left "he has been living with me this last week. I helped him and he agreed to work for me that about it" naruto say preferring to stay vague in his explanation

"Ok I see" kakashi say sitting at his favorite table "so what the special today?" he asked with his fork and knife in hand

Naruto laughed hearing this "today his deer steak with an apple sauce and baked sweet potato"

"i'll take that thank" kakashi say smiling Naruto nodded going to the kitchen and beginning to prepare today special it took twenty minute before it was cook much to kakashi chagrin "naruto why was it this long?" kakashi whined

"it's only eight in the morning kakashi most people don't come until at least eleven and those that come here this early usually take a breakfast" naruto say making kakashi sweat drop

"Well I do seem like a good reason" he says scratching the back of his head in embarrassment  
Haku walked inside the dining room. Once she noticed that kakashi was still there she decided to clean the table staying as far away from him as she could

"Naruto" kakashi whispered "I think you're friend don't like me very much"

"I suppose he as is reason" naruto answered simply. "So did you're students pass the firsts test?"

"I tough you didn't like them" kakashi say smiling thinking that naruto would let them have a second chance

"Ho I don't!" naruto answered quickly with a scowl "i'm just trying to have a conversation" he say sitting on a chair in front of kakashi

"Well they all passed the first and second test. But unfortunately sakura had a draw with her friend ino" he took a pensive stance "but I think its best that sakura lose after all they're some frightening genins this year" he say thinking about the sand genins and the two male students of gai

Naruto looked away thinking "hum maybe I should watch this year final then. He looked back at kakashi to see his plate empty "damn kakashi what did I tell you? I hate when you ate like that it's disrespectful" naruto say looking at kakashi with a small scowl

"Sorry" he says before disappearing in a cloud of leafs

"And I hate that too. I'll put it on your tap kakashi with an extra because of the leafs" naruto say as took a broom near the kitchen and began to clean the place. With haku it didn't take long to finish cleaning the whole place. They had to wait till eleven until the first customer began to come in. the sand siblings came around this time and noticed the new face. Well not like they had a choice anyways since it was standing in front of them

"Welcome to the all-blue what can I do for you" haku say smiling

"Will you marry me?" kankuro asked with heart in his eyes

"You ...know that i'm a boy right?" haku asked. Ok she lye so what? She just hoped he didn't say he knew or it would be a blow to her ego

"A ...a...a boy?" kankuro asked. Haku nodded "NOOOOOOOO!" kankuro howled to the heaven grasping his head in the process "i proposed to a guy ...what a unbearable shame" he say kneeling to the ground still holding his head

"there is no other way I must commit seppuku"

"Here" gaara say handing him a sand dagger

Kankuro looked at gaara with a scowl "you're an ass you know that gaara? You... are... a... ass"

"I'm supposed to be a dick too" he says remembering what the guy who always smiled say making everybody sweat drop

"With those two idiots apart where his naruto-san? And who are you?" temari asked

"My name is haku pleased to meet you" she says bowing a bit "naruto-san is in the kitchen ...hum...would you like me to get him?" haku asked

"Don't bother haku-san i'm already there" naruto say with a tray in his hand "temari-chan what a nice surprise!" he say taking her hand with his free one and kissing it. Haku was fighting hard against herself not to push the tray so it would fall on temari "i was beginning to think that you had left to suna without saying goodbye" he say smiling before noticing kankuro on the ground "kankuro-san is there something wrong?"

"No nothing" kankuro say not wanting to pride himself in what happened earlier

"If you say so" naruto say shrugging his shoulder "so what can I do for you?"He says smiling

"Hey i'm waiting for my meal there!" shouted a customer

"Hush can you see i'm flirting right now?" naruto shouted to the customer who nodded a bit taken back "how i guess it can't be helped I'll talk to you later temari-chan" he say going to walk

"No thank I just wanted to ask you something" temari say truthfully

"Ho well you can ask me right now temari-chan" naruto say while haku seemed to glare at temari

"I wanted to know if you would encourage me in the final tomorrow. And also those two if you want" she say gesturing to kankuro and gaara» I would really appreciate it if you come" she say making a cute face by tilting her head to the side with her right index on her chin. Nobody took care of haku breaking the menu

"Of course temari-chan I would like to" he says smiling "me and haku will both come to cheer you on. Right?" he asked haku who hided the menu behind her back

"Yeah" she says trying to hide her disdain for the sand girl "i guess we can"

"Ok then see you tomorrow" temari say blowing a kiss in naruto direction. She walked out dragging kankuro as gaara walked behind them

The rest of the day passed without anymore incident. Haku and naruto where eating in their house in calm before naruto started a conversation

"So not too jealous haku?" naruto asked haku making her stop eating

She look at him in disbelief "you ...noticed" she says putting her fork on the table. If he had notice she hoped that he don't say that he didn't love her

"Yep it was a bit obvious. Every time me and temari-chan would flirt you would get mad" he looked at her "you should have say it you know"

Haku looked at him her hop rising

"After all i'm sure that you have your chance with temari-chan"

Haku face faulted on the table. He though she was in love with temari? How stupid was he?

"Remember a man should always do is best!" he say giving a thump up

«He still thinks i'm a boy? » Haku tough in disbelief. She looked at her chest. «I know i'm trying to hide it but still»

"I know that whoever you give your heart to will return you're feeling" he says smiling

"If ...if you think so naruto-san then." she says standing up "naruto-san I l.."

"Wow wow wow! Haku wait up" he say cutting her up. Haku was mentally crying "you can't just go and say I'll confess to temari-chan" haku looked at him with a raised brow "you can't confess in those cloths"

"My clothes?" haku says crossing her arm over her chest

"You must wear something to impress" he say gesturing to her cloths "I mean you just can confess you're undying love in you're working cloth ... before hand you must buy something nice something you think they will like" he took a thinking position "and a gift I guess something that is personal would be best too"

"I get it" haku say determined "naruto-sama I must go. Please excuse me." she says running out of the house

"Hehe! Temari-chan sure is going to be surprised" naruto say before taking the empty plates and go wash them.

And the end of another chapter

.

.

.

As you have seen I made haku a bit jealous and possessive. I thought it would be funny. Beside usually when people make a harem story where haku is in she is always the one to accept it the quickest. In this story she isn't! She will stop being jealous when a girl officially join the harem but before that she'll be pretty possessive of her naruto-sama

Naruto is obvious? Yes kind off. He can be sharp sometime too though.

Remember that if you want your girls to be in the harem saying "I want her in" isn't enough tell me a reason why she would be good in naruto harem. Like a position she could occupy in is crew or something any other reason that would be interesting

And the poll is close now I mean it been 4 year ago (shame on me to have forgot my story for so long there is no excuse (I still blame a bit world of warcraft at first)) so i doubt the result would change more than what it is now


End file.
